


Fox Is Team Buir

by ZoinksSc00b



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CC-1010 | Fox is a Good Bro, Clone Trooper Culture (Star Wars), Coruscant Guard, Fluff, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoinksSc00b/pseuds/ZoinksSc00b
Summary: Most shinies don’t realize that Fox has adopted them until it’s too late, but they don't really mind. Fox is a lot different from what they had heard, and the Guard was more of a family than they had ever imagined.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 114





	Fox Is Team Buir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kylonaberrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylonaberrie/gifts).



> This is for kylonaberrie for the Clone Haven Discord Gift Exchange.

Fox was often seen as a cold, blunt commander to the troopers on the front. He was a man who did his job ruthlessly and with a precision most could only dream of. Emotions were left at the door and replaced with a stern veneer which had the sole motivation of finishing the job. It was a miracle he hadn’t been stationed anywhere but Coruscant, yet some joked he hadn’t been deployed to the front because the war would’ve been over too quickly (The natborns did love their dramatics and the war had added a lot of excitement to the lives of Senators.). Fox could be harsh at times and people were prone to assumptions.

This was a fact he was very well aware of. 

It was a fact that the shinies of the Guard unlearned after a few weeks under Commander Fox. There was something about seeing the other commanders of the Guard tease their superior over the most mundane things that made new troopers understand their presumptions were wrong. 

The Guard was far laxer in ways they hadn’t expected. Their job was as hard as they front, their images were to be maintained, their armor was to be pristine, and they had to hold themselves with pride when in front of natborns because they represented their vode, but when there was no natborn around the rules were more relaxed. They were able to express themselves in ways other battalions could never dream of. 

There was a tad bit of jealousy from the batchmates of the Guard shinies who had been sent to the front, yet it would always go away once they remembered that their vod had to deal with natborn senators. A battle was a million times better than being in the presence of some stuffy elite who didn’t think clones should exist despite endlessly using them for needless occasions. 

It was a sore subject.

But, the Guard clones kept their spirits up. There was more of a developing culture among those stationed on Coruscant. As soon as shiny realized that Fox could take off his helmet, they could somewhat comprehend how truly different their situation was than the rest. 

Fox never took off his helmet around anyone who wasn’t Guard or his close vode, so people were a bit surprised with how common his face was. He was a clone obviously, but there had been so much mystery surrounding him that they thought he would look more...menacing? He just seemed tired, but there was affection in his eyes when he first took off his physical shields around a shiny. It made them feel like part of the Guard and, more importantly, part of the family. 

There was no escape.

Even after they had registered the dark bags under Fox’s eyes or the way his hair was prematurely greying because of all the stress he was under, they could not leave. Not only was being in the Guard like being in a giant pack, but it was also one of the most mentally demanding stations a clone could have.

There was a variety that was allowed under their armor that wasn’t granted when they first painted their vambraces and gauntlets. There was a uniform appearance in the Guard that quickly went away when their armor was shed and they were left only in their underwear. 

Nowhere were these differences more apparent than in the four commanders of the Coruscant Guard. Fox was _Fox_. One of the greatest and most feared commanders in all of the GAR. He was also a great cuddler who was always there for any shiny or trooper who needed him. 

Stone was the stoner uncle of the Guard who was bald and was too done with everyone’s shit to take anything seriously anymore, let alone his fellow commanders. 

Thorn was pretty of face and dumb of ass; Thorn was the big brother of the group and many a shiny was calmed down while braiding his long, ruly, blonde hair (Unlike Rex’s, it was dyed and the captain had to remind many of this fact.). Thorn also had a jade rose tattoo given to him by Fox that slept in the small of his back that he was very proud of. 

Thire was the most stereotypical clone out of the bunch with his standard cut and lack of tattoos (sans the tramp stamp he had that said Property of the Republic but not many people knew about it). His plainness was outnumbered by his aura of confidence and the kindness and patience he showed to the shinies. He was like their ba’buir and they always went to Thire for reasonable advice. 

The Guard protected their own. 

This strived from them often being separated from the rest of the GAR, so they had to rely on each other. They had no Jedi or senator or natborn to dictate their everyday movement which made their culture even more clone-oriented. The lack of extensive supervision allowed them to have more freedom and, when their brother was in charge of a diplomatic mission, everything was amazing. 

One of the traditions that bonded them was how the Guard collected items through dumpster-diving or thrifting (and maybe because there were kleptomaniacs in the Guard and items would randomly appear with no explained origin.). There was a decent amount of money they had collected over the years through credits from senators wanting them to keep silent about certain subjects. The Guard would never give out Senator secrets to anyone, outside of the vode, but the money was appreciated. 

The barracks were decorated thoroughly. There were fairy lights that one of the shock troopers had found at the beginning of the war that were strewn around the whole room, emitting a soft red glow. Each bunk was personalized and it wasn’t uncommon for items to be shoved under the bed or to have a poster on the bottom of the top bunk. Some brothers accumulated things such as damaged credits or jewelry or plushies, so a lot of vode kept an eye out for the gifts to add to the collections. 

The private room Stone, Thire, Thorn, and Fox shared was stuffed full of trinkets and items they had been given by their men and, in the case of Fox and Thire, by senators. Giving Fox a fox-related item was something of a custom in the Guard. Fox’s favorite mug was still the one Thire had gifted to him on Life Day years ago that had a simplistic design of a happy, orange-red fox with its tail as a handle. It exclaimed, “Hello Foxy,” on the inside and Fox never drank caf without it. There was also a treasured fox plushie affectionately named Fucks by one of Senator Chuchi’s baby siblings after they had tried and failed to say “Fox”. It was a gift from the senator to Fox after he had guarded her and her family because a death threat had been sent to them. It was soft orange with a silky, white tummy and it sat on Fox’s desk to judge him with the dark brown fur above its eyes that made it look angry. 

He also let shinies pet the plush and settle it in their laps whenever he called them down to his office. Fox had only one Fucks to give, but it never failed to help destress the shinies. 

He was also prone to allowing any shiny gush to him about their first trinket or item they had found. 

Which was where he currently found himself while Stone chuckled in the background. That kid was completely lost on Fox and most shinies were because of the awe they felt in his presence. They still had painted their armor and there were no tattoos on their body yet, despite Fox's offer. 

The shiny, Crym, was holding a yellow and chunky ysalamir plush to their chest as they ranted, “Commander, do you...do you think they’ll like it? It used to be all stained, but I cleaned it and I sewed it up so....so the rips are all gone. I think it looks nice, but it doesn’t...I guess it doesn’t really matter what I think because it is for the baby.”

There was this shine in their eyes as they spoke and the tail of the plush brushed against their knees as they swayed from side to side. They were a cute kid, but Fox could already sense Stone wanting to tease him after the conversation was over. Thorn was sure to join, yet Fox believed Thire would also think Crym’s gesture was sweet. 

One of the medics had adopted a child from the Lower Levels who had been orphaned by a spice dealer and had no family to be found based on the Guard’s thorough search. They were still just a tiny thing and the vode knew how natborn kids aged slower than cadets so they actually did try to get the baby girl to a natborn. Yet, there was no guarantee the child would be safe in an orphanage. The logical decision was for the medic to become her buir. 

A lot of the vode were getting gifts to give to the medic: baby clothes, food, blankets, a crib, parenting books, and, in the case of Crym, a stuffed animal for the baby. The cadet’ika was family now and their family deserved to be spoiled and loved. 

Fox should’ve said something because the silence filled with Stone’s light laughter made the shiny anxious, reinspecting the ysalamir as they fretted, “Is the plush too big? Shit, it’s bigger than the baby. I messed up. I shouldn’t have gotten it.”

Their lips quivered a bit as they pressed their face into the top of the ysalamir’s head to hide it, but Fox could recognize when a shiny was insulting themself and that was not allowed. Fox glared at Stone. He was doing more harm than good with his chuckling, even if it was done at Fox’s expense and not the shiny’s.

Fox lightly touched their shoulder which caused them to peek up, eyes as red as their armor, “I think the little cadet will love something to snuggle with and it’s something she can keep for years. You did an amazing job of making it look new again when you washed and fixed it.” Fox also thought it was amusing that the plush was of a ysalamir: an animal known to hinder Force ability.

Crym blushed, “You really think so?”

“The best way to find out is to go to the medbay yourself,” Fox smiled, giving them a reassuring squeeze on their shoulder. 

That was enough for the shiny to brighten up a bit, but there were still tear stains on the plush: a stain Crym hadn’t planned for or expected, but it would go away like the rest. They walked away with the ysalamri’s tail still swaying as if enjoying its travel, and it reflected the joy of the trooper carrying it. 

Fox knew how much the shinies loved compliments and the kid was very excited to have the gift approved. Fox had many of the shinies come to him so he could judge their presents for the baby. He didn’t tell them to do this, but they desired his approval and having him say a few kind words made them feel all light inside. 

However, that niceness wasn’t there when he smacked Stone as that snickering bastard ran out of the room to tell Thire and Thorn about what happened.

Very few could outrun an angry buir. 

No one made fun of his kids.


End file.
